Curiosity
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: The villagers are all curious about the relationship between the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and a certain red haired bishie


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki with a brand new story. This is a story about one of my favorite crossover couple Kurama and Hinata, I don't know why I like them, I just do.**

**Yusuke: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Kitty: You are, mister Urameshi?**

**Yusuke: Why me?**

**Kitty: You're here and I've picked your name before you came, now do the disclaimer or I'm telling Keiko that it was you who burned the kitchen at the restaurant.**

**Yusuke: Fine, I'll do it. Kitty Uzumaki does not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yoshiro Togashi .**

**Kitty: Thank you, Yusuke. Now on to the story**

Curiosity

Everyone in the village was talking about it, gossiping to one another. Now what could be the latest gossip that the villagers were gossiping about? Well, the gossip is about none other than the village's sweetest and kindest girl in the village, the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga.

And why are they gossiping about the sweetest girl in the entire village? It's about Hinata's relationship with an outsider.

Now who is this outsider they speak of? Where did he come from? No one knows who he is or where he's from, the only one who knows is Hinata and she's not talking.

But how did Hinata meet this guy? The story of their meeting was always the same, she found him wounded in the forest and decided to treat his wound.

The male was rather handsome and mysterious. When someone tried to ask him something about his relationship with the Hyuuga heiress, he would either smile politely or reply in riddles that not even Shikamaru could decipher.

Anyway, the male was handsome with his long crimson hair and forest green eyes. Not to mention his knowledge of plants and flowers, he has a whole bunch of plants that could put the Yamanakas out of business.

Anyway, the villagers were keeping a close eye as they watch Hinata walking down the streets with the mysterious red head, heading to the super market.

Hinata walked close to her companion, shying away from the attention they seem to be getting from the villagers.

"Ignore them, hime." said her companion.

"I can't, I'm not use to the attention." mumbled Hinata.

Her companion smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, making the indigo haired female blush.

"Kurama." She said.

"What?" chuckled Kurama.

"People are staring." Hinata said.

"So?" Kurama asked.

Hinata looked down, as if finding the ground more interesting.

Kurama sighed before pulling Hinata even closer to him.

The two walked in silent where the fox spirit still had an arm around the heiress.

They went to the supermarket and got what they need before paying and walking out of the supermarket to head back to Hinata's apartment.

Once they arrived at the apartment, they put away the things together before heading to the living room to watch a movie.

The two were sitting on the couch, watching the movie, snuggle up together until they got bored and decided to make out during the boring part of the movie.

After their make out session, they pulled away with their bruised lips and panted before watching the movie.

During the ending of the movie, Hinata look at Kurama and debated whether or not to ask him something that has been on her mind.

"What is it Hinata?" Kurama asked.

Hinata squeaked at the question, already use to Kurama knowing what's on her mind before she were to say something.

Kurama chuckled. "If you have something to ask, ask away."

Hinata nods her head before speaking. "Your wounds."

"My wounds?" repeated Kurama, a little confused.

"Your wounds, they've been healed now." Hinata said.

"Yes." Kurama said before he got what his hime was going to say. "Hime, I can leave if I want to, but I don't want to."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because I have found my reason for staying in this village and I am looking at her." Kurama said, looking into the lavender eyes of the woman that has stolen his heart from the first meeting.

Hinata had a small hue of red as she looked into his penetrating forest green eyes.

"Kurama." She said.

Kurama smirked as he pulled her closer to him and reclaimed her lips.

Hinata closed her eyes and returned the kiss, lying on the couch with Kurama on top of her. Their innocent make out session has become heated as they begin to feel each other, taking off their clothes before they decided to finish up what they started in the bedroom.

The next day, the couple was walking down the village while the villagers continue to watch them walk. The villagers were still curious until they saw Kurama and Hinata holding hands, answering their curious, unasked question on the relationship between this handsome stranger and the Hyuuga heiress.

**Kitty: I hope you like this story, please read and review. I look forward in reading your feedback, until then…ja ne **


End file.
